Werewolf
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is an idea I came up with after talking to my friend auroraminamino. In this one Private finds a certain board game and they all sit down to play it with everyone in the zoo. The game they sit down and play? Werewolf. How will this go? Enjoy :)
The zoo was closed and Private finds a box, they take it to the chimps with his penguin brothers. Phil could read English a lot better then Kowalski could read English. Which Kowalski wasn't ashamed of, he was trying to read some more. Phil looked at it and deciphered it all very easily.

"Werewolf. Card game. " translates Mason

"A card game about Werewolves?" asks Skipper

"Sigh. I have no clue you have to play it, old chum" says Mason

"Oh! I saw a bunch of kids playing it earlier. It looked like fun" says Bert

"Ooo! Can we play, please Skipper?" asks Private, looking up at Skipper hopeful

"Sigh. Why not Private, you all worked hard today." says Skipper, with a smile "Just be sure to turn it in tomorrow morning. Go invite the whole zoo for a game night."

"Yaay!" says the boys

Off they go to gather people to play the game. Everyone was excited and went to the chimps habitat to play the game, after Chinese food was ordered. Phil and Manson read off the rules and it was decided that Mason and Phil would be the moderators as Phil was mute and needed Mason to read the cards to the players. Mason did so whispering the roles to the players and had to remind Julian several times that he couldn't say his role. Julian didn't like being told what to do but he did as he was told.

"Alright now that is settled, shall we begin?" asks Mason

Everyone nods getting excited.

"Okay, everyone close your eyes" says Mason

Everyone does what they are told as the game instructions said.

"Werewolves open your eyes" says Mason

The two werewolves opened their eyes.

"Okay find each other. Good. Now Werewolves close your eyes" says Mason

The two werewolves closed their eyes.

"Okay now, Seer open your eyes" says Mason

Phil covers the seers mouth just in case he speaks.

"Seer, pick someone you think is the werewolf" says Mason

The seer looked around the room and pointed at Mort, but was sadly disappointed to find out that he wasn't one of the two Werewolves.

"Seer close your eyes" says Mason

The seer closes his eyes and awaits further instructions.

"Alright, everyone open your eyes. No one is dead. You all can pick someone to kill as the villagers or we can skip ahead to the next night." says Mason

Everyone agreed to skip on to the next night. The werewolves went on and the first person they "kill" is Bert. The seer then does his role and named Marlene as the werewolf and was spot on. He silently cheers to himself as he can't speak at all but he does do his happy dance.

"Everyone open your eyes, except for Bert. I am so sorry to say that your doctor is dead." says Mason

"Aww! Wait what do I do now?" asks Bert

"You do nothing just watch as the roles reveal themselves and we have to pretend not to hear you because you're dead." says Mason

"Ooo! Fun" says Bert, he sat and tried to act dead

Maurice was of course voted off the island meaning he died too.

"Maurice, what was your role?" asks Mason, grinning

"I was the witch. " says Maurice

"Wait. Is the witch on the werewolves side?" asks Private

"No, the witch is on the villagers side" says Maurice

Everyone even the werewolves was disappointed, though inwardly the werewolves were happy that a strong ally was gone. Skipper's paranoia started acting up as the lies and accusations kept on piling up. Soon it came down to the wire, Skipper had to choose to chose between Private and Julian.

"What do I do? Private's one of my men, he'd never lie to me. Julian's track record hasn't been the best but he has been spot on so far. If I chose wrong the game is over and my "team" loses and we all die! I can't let that happen." thinks Skipper

"Thirty seconds, Skipper. Julian or Private, who will it be?" asks Mason

Everyone started to count, and Skipper's paranoia rose some more.

"Ring Tail! I choose Ringtail!" says Skipper

"I be de Seer" says Julian

"Hee. Sorry Skipper." says Private, holding up his werewolf card

Skipper's eye twitched and he started running in circles screaming: "Everything I was told was lies!" much to everyone's amusement. When he came back all calm again everyone smiles at him.

"Play again?" asks everyone

"Yeah. Sure" says Skipper, smiling

They sit down and play the game once more, well that's the plan with such an addicting game.

The End


End file.
